This invention relates generally to therapeutic aids provided to improve the sexual relationship between sexual partners, and more particularly to mechanical aids that enable a partner alternate means for female stimulation.
Therapeutic aids and mechanisms provided to improve the sexual relationship between sexual partners are known in the art. Such aids vary widely in complexity, ease of operation and cost of manufacturing and maintaining. Many such devices require hand operation and/or activation by an electrical source. For example, in 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,665 issued disclosing an electrically activated medical gynecologic oscillator for stimulating the clitoral areas of a woman. The device is complex in design, and requires many moving parts. In 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,931 issued disclosing an electrically operated vibrator device for vibrating the erotic parts of the female genitalia. In 1975 U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,262 issued disclosing an electrically operated therapeutic apparatus comprising a motor driven piston for producing orgasms. In 1976 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,751 issued disclosing an electrically operated hand-held stimulation device.
Alternately, non-electrically operated devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,273 issued in 1973 disclosing a muscle exercising device for exercising the muscles of the vagina wherein the device employed a plurality of separated bulbs. This invention required hand activation. Similarly, in 1977 U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,449 issued disclosing a balloon apparatus for actuation by air or the like for exercising muscles of a female pelvic diaphragm. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,791 issued in 1986 disclosing a muscle-toning device for the female pelvic structure comprising a vaginal insert connected to a flexible cable to an exteriorly disposed support body activated by the user""s hand. Also, in 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,327 disclosed a rail mounted platform disposed for reciprocal motion along the tracks wherein the platform included an artificial penis.
Other electrically operated devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,530 disclosing a hand held portable electric vibrator for electrically massaging the user; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,296 disclosed an electrically operated apparatus for engaging the glans of a user for sexual stimulation. Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,158, 5,067,480, 5,460,597 and 5,470,303 disclose other similar hand operated electric vibrating devices.
Examples of other electric motor operated devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,473 disclosing a motor operated sexual aid having a housing mounted on a detachable legs, and 5,782,745 showing a motor operated device adapted to be inserted with an anatomical passageway to provide periodic stimulus to wall or muscles by way of pressure, stretching, vibration, or heat.
Finally, various other stimulation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,592 disclosing a user worn waist band incorporating a flexible glans penis shaped structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,396 disclosing a system including a phallus device mounted on a plug formed a rigid material, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 disclosing a hook shaped glandular stimulator device shaped to be worn internally by a woman. Each of these required the user to employ his or her hands in the operation thereof.
As can be seen from the above noted prior art, devices directed to aiding sexual stimulus typically are electrically activated and/or require the user to hand operate the same. In addition, they are some what complex in structure and may require tedious cleaning procedures. Accordingly, a need remains for a simple device to improve sexual relations between partners that is adaptable for activation with or without the use of hands, and with or without the use of electric motors.
One object of the invention is to allow a disabled individual to easily stimulate a sexual partner.
A second object is to enable a person alternate means to stimulate a sexual partner.
Another object is to improve sexual relations between partners.
Yet another object is eliminate the need for electrically operated stimulation devices.
A further object is simplify mechanically operated stimulation devices.
Still another object is to enable the option to eliminate the need for hand operating a device in the stimulation activity of sexual partners where one partner is disabled.
The invention is a therapeutic aid provided to enhance and improve the sexual relationship between partners. For that purpose, the therapeutic aid is adapted to receive a phallus or other similarly shaped device. Specifically, the therapeutic aid comprises an elongate centrally disposed shaft with a head coupled to one end thereof for removably receiving the phallus device.
In order to support the shaft in a first extended position, a biasing element is disposed adjacent the shaft. Further, a retaining member is disposed adjacent the head for retaining a portion of the biasing element in relation to the shaft. Importantly, a slide seat is slidingly received by the shaft, and is fixed to an opposing portion of the biasing element such that the shaft is movable from a first extended position where the head is disposed at its furthest point from the slide seat, to a second compressed position where the head is urged toward the slide seat as the slide seat slides along the shaft to compress the biasing element between the retaining member and the slide seat. With this arrangement, a user can manipulate the therapeutic aid by grasping the slide member to apply a varying pressure, the pressure being directed substantially coaxially with the shaft, to the phallus device which is provided for placement within a woman""s vagina.
In another aspect of the invention, the therapeutic aid further comprises an elongate vertically oriented pedestal assembly. The pedestal assembly includes a lower end configured for attachment to a base which is provided for placement on a substantially flat horizontal surface/floor. In addition, the pedestal assembly includes an opposing upper end adapted to supportively engage the slide seat for retaining a portion of the biasing element in relation to the pedestal assembly.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.